Oversized and undersized items
It is a Bethesda tradition to add giant versions of items to their games, and Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas are no exception. Oversized and undersized items are items which are scaled larger or smaller than normal. They can be used as unique decorations for your house. Items of unusual size exhibit slightly peculiar behavior compared to "regular" objects. You can pick them up from where you found them, and drop them elsewhere only once. You can keep them in your inventory, or in storage indefinitely (though you won't be able to tell them apart from a regular item of the same type). Drop them on the ground and they will still retain their size. However, if you pick the item up and drop it again, it will lose its "special" size and become a normal object. Resized items have priority over normal items when managing your inventory. Regardless of the amount of an item, or the order that the items are placed within your inventory/a container, the first item(s) that you drop from your inventory, or place into/remove from a container, will always be the resized item. If you decide to display the item in another location such as the Tenpenny Tower suite and you dropped it in My Megaton house, just shoot the resized item once, pick it up, and drop it again. Doing this will prevent the resized item from reverting to a normal object and retain its unique size. ''Fallout 3'' Base game *In Bethesda ruins there is an undersized skull right next to the Bobblehead - Lockpick. * There is an oversized teddy bear in Red Racer factory near the main entrance. Go straight to the first assembly machine, go left and jump the barrel on your right side. There will be a copy of Dean's Electronics and a large teddy bear sitting on a very large tricycle. Either shooting it or picking it up will drop it from the air. * At the grisly diner, there is a oversized first aid box. * In Fort Independence, there is an oversized empty syringe and forceps sitting on the right side of the medical table. * In Republic of Dave, go to the museum. Next to the Bobblehead - Perception, there is an oversized hot plate. There is a hula doll inside the hot plate, however you can't pick it up or take it. The hot plate must be stolen. * In SatCom Array NN-03d, go to NN-03b-B by underground from NN-03b-A. You will see a section of the room that looks like a laboratory. Right next to it you can see a passage has been blocked by nailed up planks of wood. If you take a look inside, there is a giant teddy bear locked up by the barricade. It is possible to take the teddy bear. Lay 15-20 mines at the nail boards and shoot them, a part of the teddy should be sticking out so you can take it. * In the same building, there is a chessboard full of undersized garden gnomes, whiskey, wine and vodka bottles that are being used as chess pieces. * During Following in His Footsteps, before seeing the GNR building plaza, you will see a dead Brotherhood of Steel soldier lying on a bed. There is a laser pistol and few rounds of energy cells that are slightly larger than regular ones. The cells will revert to normal scale when dropped. * A giant green plate can be found in the common house in Big Town, next to the radio. * There are three oversized copies of Duck and Cover!: one in Springvale school, one in the ticket booth at Falls Church/Mason Dst Metro, and one more in the National Guard depot offices. * Four oversized wrenches can be found in the robot repair center. One is in The Mechanist's room on one of the shelves, two are on a work area in the EMP room near several broken protectrons, one is on the right side of a counter next to a turret control in the room underneath the EMP units. Note that activating the EMP may scatter the wrenches. * The Zane house in Minefield has many oversized green plates, as well as a large teddy bear. * Surgical tubing of various sizes can be found in the Anchorage Memorial facility. * The sniper shack contains a large teddy bear. * Three tiny cue balls are in the slaver barracks in Paradise Falls. They are in and around the cups sitting on top of the pool table. * Two tiny Nuka-Cola trucks, half the size of normal ones, can be found in County sewer mainline, on the top shelf by a ghoul named Gallo. * Two large chessboards can be found in Fort Constantine, one on a table in the CO Quarters, another in a small office room in the Personnel Offices. * Large, normal, and small hammers can be found inside the Temple of the Union building. * Three large Stealth Boys can be found at the Museum of Technology. One in the atrium, two more on the upper level. Despite being "display" models, they still function identically to regular Stealth Boys. * Inside Tenpenny Tower, on the 3rd floor, (inside Michael Hawthorne's room) there is a large vodka bottle amongst normal sized ones. Inside Herbert Dashwood's room you will find a few medium size garden gnomes. * There is a very small tricycle in the Temple of the Union, inside the store room, however you cannot take it. * Both undersized and normal wrenches can be found on the workbench in the vampire lair of the Meresti service tunnel. * Both an oversized cup and glass pitcher can be found in Rock Creek Caverns. * A small pair of scissors can be found near a normal pair of scissors, scalpels, and empty syringes on the medical cart behind a screen in Cutter's Clinic in Paradise Falls. * An oversized triangle can be found on the pool table near the exit to Metro Central in the Museum station. * Both an undersized drinking glass and shot glass can be found at the Calverton chapel, on the table next to the rigged shotgun. * Locations where your father has served as a doctor, such as Vault 101 and Project Purity, will have undersized stimpaks on medical trolleys. * There are two undersized tin cans inside the Galaxy News Radio building, on a book case in the upper right hallway. On a table in Three Dog's room, there is a tiny dead tree in a tiny concrete plant holder. * At Lucky's, south of Warrington station, there is a small damaged gnome where you find the Lucky Shades. The garden gnome must be stolen. * In the secret room with the issue of Guns and Bullets in the Museum of Technology, there are two undersized bottles of Nuka-Cola on a shelf in an open refrigerator, along with two normal stimpaks and four normal bottles of purified water. * In Tenpenny Tower, the Café Beau Monde has a couple of slightly undersized coffee mugs and glass pitchers. * In Fort Bannister Main there are two wrenches next to each other, one small and one large. * In Bethesda underworks, on a makeshift bed, you can find an undersized pot filled with three bottle caps. You cannot take the pot, only the caps. * At Mama Dolce's there are three undersized ammunition boxes. * At Springvale school there are three undersized kids' sinks. * In the National Guard depot bunker there is a normal sized wrench and one undersized wrench inside a milk crate on top of the workbench. ''Operation: Anchorage'' * Outcast outpost: In the room with the corpse of Gary 23, there are four large pairs of scissors, four large scalpels and four smaller Med-X packs. On a table upstairs, there is a large butter knife. ''The Pitt'' * The abandoned apartments (northwest of Haven) has some oversized red, green, and white dinner plates on the second floor. There are also a few tiny damaged lawn gnomes in the same building. ''Broken Steel'' * In the Old Olney underground, a small garden gnome can be found in the bathtub near the entrance (This gnome may not look small, but placing it next to a regular gnome reveals that it is). There is also a small red ball in this tub, and a very miniaturized sea tub, but neither object can be placed in the player's inventory. * Also in the Old Olney underground, there is a small basketball, it is located to the room on the left of the ramp leading up into the hospital. This room can easily be overlooked, as it is directly beside the ramp, and can only be accessed by hugging the wall on the left side. * In the Old Olney S. Wilson Building, there is a garden gnome smoking a cigarette and teddy bear drinking whiskey in the northwest corner of the third floor. The teddy bear is oversized, and near the teddy bear is a small pre-War bonnet and some sexy sleepwear. They are playing a game of cards with metro tickets. * In the Olney Powerworks, there is a teddy bear and a garden gnome playing checkers in a room accessed from a collapsed hallway access from the room with purple static and several sentry bots. The teddy bear and gnome here are both large. They are playing checkers with 8 small milk bottles and 8 small beers. * In the Olney Powerworks, there are two miniature spaceship playground models beside the two turrets in the locked down hallway. There are arrows pointing from underneath these models that reveal two ammunition boxes that hold a considerable amount of alien power cells, (mid 40's with the Scrounger perk). * In the presidential sub level, there is a small red ball in a small sub-room to the right as soon as you enter the area. The ball is located in a box with a regular toy car. * There is a small garden gnome behind a Nuka-Cola bottle underneath a desk in the Flight Control Tower in Adams Air Force Base. * There are 14 small forks in the mess hall of the launch platform base in the mobile base crawler. These forks each sit right next to a regular fork. ''Point Lookout'' * In Calvert Mansion, there is a child room much similar to the character's when he or she was a baby. In the room there is a child area with 2 red balls, one normal sized, the other small. * At Haley's Hardware there is a large damaged garden gnome at the front the door. * In the Calvert Mansion dining room, there are several small drinking glasses and forks on and around the table. * In the ritual site, there is a table with a dinner scene on it. There is a small damaged garden gnome, 2 small forks, 2 small wild punga fruits, and 3 small tin plates. * In the People's Bank of Point Lookout, in the bottom left-most deposit box, there is a small scene with a small intact garden gnome, small plunger, and small toilet. * Two undersized Nuka-Cola Quantums can also be found, one in the Calvert Mansion's Panic Room, the other in the trapper's shack's basement. * There is an extremely large red ball in Ruzka's lair, in the northwest. * In the Chinese Intelligence bunker, immediately to the right of the Backwater rifle, there are some undersized brahmin ribcages. * There are 2 undersized wild punga fruit on a table, 5 undersized Nuka-Cola bottles along with 1 undersized Nuka-Cola Quantum, and three undersized yeast inside the Panic Room. * There is one undersized damaged garden gnome in the flooded sinkhole. ''Mothership Zeta'' * In Robot assembly hidden on the other side of the assembly line is an undersized intact garden gnome and a normal teddy bear positioned in front of an undersized television. * In Cryo lab in a small storage room located behind the button that releases ghouls and raiders from their stasis is an undersized intact garden gnome. Console * Select the item then use the setscale # command. After quick save and quick load, the item will change to the scale you specified. ** Teddy bears will glitch. It is more apparent the larger you make them. Fast traveling to another place and coming back will fix the appearance, however it may glitch into other objects. ** For those who accidentally lost the size to their treasured large teddies: (numbers indicate scale) *** Red Racer: 2.56. *** Snipershack: 1.54. *** Zane house: 1.50. *** Satcom NN03: 4.8 ''Fallout: New Vegas'' Base game * A larger than average white plate can be found in the Hostetler home. It's on the dining table with maize and buffalo gourd seeds. * A large damaged garden gnome sits outside the Whittaker farmstead. * A few under-sized bottles of Nuka Cola can be found in the Lucky 38 presidential suite. * The Gourmand's kitchen area has several larger knives as well as a few larger butter knives. It also has several other items like Cram, maize, cups and plates all differing in size plus more. * A small empty Sunset Sarsaparilla bottle can be found in a locked room in the Sunset Sarsaparilla Headquarters. ''Honest Hearts'' * Six toy cars about double their normal size are found in the corner toy box in the general store. ''Old World Blues'' * A hot plate approximately 25% smaller than its normal size can be found in a house in Higgs Village. ''Lonesome Road'' * There are smaller than average toy cars in the Hopeville armory. Gallery Setscale_fun1.jpg|Note the mini tricycle, mini-bear, mini-Nuka-Cola truck, large scoped magnum, and even large bobblehead. Category:Fallout 3 items